


Land of Departure

by spoke



Category: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabblevember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the Land of Departure characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eraqus

The children’s laughter drifts in through the open door of the Grand Hall, and it’s enough to draw Eraqus away from his own practice. The joy of watching them, he feels, will do his heart good.

By the time he reaches them, Aqua is sitting on one of the higher ledges, and he is forced to concede that it is also an exercise in self-discipline. He knows very well that Aqua excels at magic, and will shield herself even if she falls.

It becomes worse when Terra manages to join her. There are better choices for a practice ground.


	2. Terra

He wonders what it would be like to explore the mountains. Full of interesting caves, and probably monsters to fight. He could defeat them. He’s doing well in practice.

Aqua would probably want to come too. She doesn’t like it when he goes off on his own.

So when he decides to pack for journey into the mountains, he makes sure to bring stuff for her too. Food and potions and things. “You’re going to pack your own clothes, though.” he announces when he gives her the backpack.

“Pack for what?” she asks, turning.

Master Eraqus stands with a frown.


	3. Aqua

She learns to watch herself while they’re fighting with an interesting sort of detachment. Like she’s floating outside of the battle, watching it ebb and flow, strike and parry and shift.

There’s something that worries her, and she watches Terra closely, trying to figure it out. Which is how she comes to notice that the Master is watching him, too.

One day she asks why. “Terra... is of the earth. It is in his nature to have something concealed, and he intends no malice. Yet he may harm himself by it. We must watch over him.”

And so she does.


	4. Ventus

The easiest way to fill the blanks where his memories should be is reading. Besides, he enjoys it! Terra doesn’t really get that, but Aqua does. She suggests books for him! She also teaches him how to draw, which he enjoys as much as reading even if it’s harder.

There’s so much to learn, he wonders how anyone could’ve forgotten all of it. Wonders if there’s something really wrong with him.

Even Master Eraqus say there isn’t. So he pushes it away, and practices hard, so one day he can leave with his friends.

Maybe then he’ll figure it out.


End file.
